Last Moments
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: Severus risked his life time and time again in an attempt to try and atone for his past mistakes. When it comes to the end, will he yet be able to find some peace? Character Death. Severus/Lily. Set in DH


_**Author's note:**__ As it has been said many a time by both Narcissa B Malfoy and myself; If we owned Harry Potter then the atrocities that occurred in Deathly Hallows would most certainly never have happened! And there by rendering this story useless as Severus would be alive and well and everyone would know the awesome that he is. _

_Inspiration for this story came from the song 'The Last Day on Earth' by Kate Miller-Heidke. A beautiful and haunting melody and lyrics that instantly brought to mind Severus and Lily _

_A huge thank you to my coffee trip buddy, BFFE and editor; the aforementioned Narcissa B Malfoy. I'm sending __Alexander Skarsgård__ (among others *wink*) in the mail to you as we speak! :D_

* * *

**Last Moments**

Severus' knees hit the floor with a thud as the accursed snake withdrew her fangs from his neck, his life force to draining out of him swiftly. The Dark Lord waved his wand causing the heavy enchanted cage to lift from Severus' shoulders, his cold, red eyes casting a final remorseless glance over Severus before he swept out of the room. As Severus lay there struggling to breathe, blood poured evermore freely from the puncture wounds in his neck; a deep sense of failure overwhelmed him.

_Is this to be my fate? After all this, the end of my time greets me with pain and loneliness…_

A rustling noise to his side brought his attention to the dark hair and green eyes of Harry Potter moving to stand over him, shock etched across his young face. Severus reached up and clutched at the boy's robes bringing him closer as the blood continued to flow only to be joined moments later by the silver stream of his memories.

"Take…it…. Take….it." He managed, still clutching his robes. He saw Hermione come into view thrusting a conjured flask into Harry's trembling hands.

_Severus…_ A far away voice whispered. His eyes darted around, frantically searching for the source of the voice. _Severus,_ He felt her presence before he saw her. Lily. _His_ Lily. Her beautiful visage swam into view; her brilliant red hair billowing around her face with an unseen breeze, his breath catching in his throat as her startling emerald eyes fell on his.

_Lily! Is that really you? How many nights have I dreamed of seeing your face! _Severus exclaimed, wincing in pain as he tried to move closer towards her.  
_Hush, my darling, hush. _ She whispered to him lovingly. He sighed in pleasure, hearing her speak to him like that filled him with the warmth and happiness he had so often dreamt of, and nothing, not the pain, nor the reality of this situation, would take that away from him at this moment.

_Does this mean I'm-_ he began to ask, half-hoping it was true; he had waited for so long to be with his Lily again instead of being afraid of moving on he was welcoming it with open arms.

_Not quite, Severus, but it won't be long before the injuries you have sustained will take their toll._ She admitted softly as silent tears rolled down her face. _ Everything will be alright, Severus; I am here for you now._

_How I have longed to hear you say those words, Lily. I wanted it to be _you_ to bring me out of the darkness and into the light; I wanted to spend my days with you; taking care of you; taking care of our children..._ He trailed off, struggling to contain his emotion, _Instead my darkness was your downfall and it was the cause of your death. I led him to you, Lily! How could you ever forgive me after that! _She leaned forward and brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, forcing him to meet her emerald ones.

_Severus! We have to let go of the past! It was only then that I could see how you have saved us all! You saved everybody fighting for the good in the world. By surrendering yourself to the dark you have saved the light._

_How? By helping the Dark Lord I brought about so many wrongs! _Severus exclaimed unable to hear any shred of truth in her words.

_You saved my son, Severus. Being a servant of Lord Voldemort has enabled you to look out for him and protect him all his life. Whether he knows it or not, _you_ have been the reason he has lived to this day to bring Voldemort down, to stop the evil you have been fighting against your whole life. This has made you family, _my_ family; for in my eyes there was nothing greater you could do than to save the life of the one most precious to me. This alone proves your love and shows me the mistake I made all those years ago. I misjudged you and I should have seen through it. It has always been you Severus, always. _ Tears shone brightly in her eyes as she gazed lovingly down upon him. _I wish I was able to tell you all of this when I was alive, when I was able to do something about it; to be with you and make sure that you knew you weren't alone._

A tender silence passed between them as they gazed at each other; Lily moved to cradle his head in her lap.

_I am glad, Lily... that my final moments...my last day on the earth...my final breath, is spent with you in my sight. _She beamed down at him beatifically.

_I love you, Severus. I always will._ She glanced around her as if listening to a far away sound. _It is almost time now... _ A fear gripped him like none other he had ever experienced.

_I don't want to go...I don't want to leave you...Not now…_ his voice slipping over the words, his throat choked with sobs. Lily leaned forward cradling him closer as she pressed her head against his, tears streaming down her own face and falling silently onto his.

_Don't fear anything, Severus. I am here with you. We will be together soon; we can stay like this forever just to prove that you are safe and loved._

_I love you, Lily..._ His voice trailed off and his eyes fluttered closed.

_Goodbye..._she whispered, the word full of the promise of meeting again as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

Snapping back to reality, the pain which had earlier stricken his slowly begin to ebb away and his grip on Harry's robes begin to slacken.

"Look...at...me!" he whispered to Harry, forcing his own dark eyes to meet Harry's emerald ones: _Lily's eyes,_ he thought with a happy sigh, _Lily..._ His hand fell limp and thudded to the floor and his dark, once emotive, piercing eyes stared blankly up at Harry and Hermione. He was no more of this world.

Bright light shone all around him and he opened his eyes, afraid she wouldn't be there waiting for him; But there she stood, her vibrant red hair sweeping around her face with the gentle breeze that blew bringing them closer together. He gathered her in his arms, their eyes meeting, speaking more than words could alone.

_You've come back to me..._ he whispered gratefully. She nodded happily, tears spilling down her cheeks. He was home; where he belonged in a world without pain, fear and loneliness.


End file.
